The Amazing Magic world of Gumball
by adventurewinx
Summary: The Wattersons were camping until they meet the winx! But the trix are planning to destroy Anais! Can The wattersons and the winx save elmore? My second crossover story no bad reviews i don't own Winx club and amazing world of gumball
1. A Suprise Camp

It was a normal day at elmore, the sky is blue and the sunset is very nice. Gumball and Darwin were walking out of school, cheering. Because of weekends.

"Dude. What do we want to do when we go back home?" said Gumball

"I don't know, maybe video games?" said Darwin.

"Yeah! And we can beat the villain once and for all!" said Gumball.

When they got home, they saw their dad sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Hello, children!" said Richard.

"Hey dad! We are going to play video games!" said Gumball.

"OOOHHH! I want to play!" said Richard.

"Wait! I have to get my controller!" said Gumball.

When he went upstairs, he saw Anais reading a book that says "Winx Club"

"Anais, what are you reading?" said Gumball.

"I am reading this book called Winx Club. I am a huge fan of this comic! Also the show!" said Anais.

"Yeah right. It's girlish." Said Gumball.

They were playing video games. But Nicole came and said

"Everybody! Get down! Attention!" said Nicole.

"We are going camping this weekend!" said Nicole.

"What?! I want to play video games!" said Gumball.

"I'ts for your own good gummypuss." Said Nicole.

The next day, they were packing their things. But Anais put her Winx club comic in her bag.

Meanwhile, Bloom was planning to go camping with her friends.

"I can't wait to go camping!" said Stella, packing her things.

Soon they went to earth and camped on the same camp were the Wattersons will camp.

"Alright everybody! We are here! Richard! Have you've been eating chips?! That was saved for snacks!" said Nicole.

"Sorry" said Richard.

They set up the tents and the campfire. They did some activities and played games and went swimming.

But they are not alone. The Winx were camping next to them.

"Guys! I detected another presence near by, its beside us!" said Tecna

"Are those people?" said Aisha.

"No, they are rabbits and cats!" said Tecna.

"That's weird." Said Flora.

At night, they went to the campfire and told scary and nice stories.

"I got one!" said Anais

"It was a warm day. Then, six fairies called the Winx came to earth to shop and explore.." said Anais.

But while the Winx were at the campfire, Bloom overheard Anais.

"Did she just mention us?" said Bloom.

"I think so." Said Tecna.

But the Winx tripped over a rock and landed on the camp of the Wattersons.

"Suprise!" said the Winx

"Oh my gosh! Are you the winx?!" said Anais.


	2. A Magic Welcome!

Anais cannot believe what she saw. She finally saw the Winx in person. Anais was jumping with joy with her daisy the donkey doll. Nicole was happy for her.

"Hello. You must be Anais's favourite thing. I'm Nicole, the mother of Anais. Would you like to join the camp?" said Nicole.

"Sure Mrs. Watterson." Said Aisha.

"What are your names? I love names!" said Richard

"I'm Bloom. And this are my friends. Aisha, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Flora." Said Bloom.

"Are you even real? Gumball, pinch me*Gumball pinches him* OW! Ok, its not a dream." Said Darwin.

"OOOHHHH! Can i have your autograph girl with caramel hair?! YOU LOOK HOT!" said Richard.

"Sure!" said Flora

"What is that doll of yours?" said Tecna

"Oh. Daisy, this is Tecna. The name of my doll is Daisy the Donkey doll" said Anais

_At Cloud Tower_

"Oh, a little cute talking bunny is talking to the Winx! Looks like we to destroy her!" said a strange witch.

"Then lets go to earth!" said another witch.

"Come on sisters." Said the witch.

On earth_

"Please Mom! Let them stay at our house! Pleeaaaasssssseeee?!" said Anais, with cute baby eyes.

"Oh fine. Bloom, you and your friends can stay at our house!" said Nicole

"HOORAY!" said Anais, Gumball and Darwin.

They went back to Elmore and went to their house.

"Wow! This house looks fashionable!" said Stella

"Ok, Bloom and Aisha will sleep downstairs while Tecna and Musa will sleep in my room and Flora and Stella will sleep in Gumball's room." Said Nicole.

"Thank you Nicole. Goodnight guys!" said Bloom.

"Goodnight Bloom!" said Tecna.

Anais was having nightmares. She can't sleep.

"Flora, i'm having nightmares. Can i sleep with you?" said Anais

"Sure!" said Flora. Then, they finally went to sleep.

In Elmore_

"So this is were she lives. Let's get her!" said the witch.

Three evil witches are after Anais. A very diabolical plan to destroy the winx.


	3. In School

The Next morning...

"Hello Gumball, there is breakfast." said Nicole.

"Where's the Winx?" said Anais.

"Are we late?" said Aisha.

"Wow. I knew you were there behind me." said Darwin

"Morning Ms. Watterson." said Tecna

"Morning Tecna." said Gumball

"Do you have school today?" said Bloom

"Yeah. I wish you could come with us." said Anais

"We can come." said Musa.

"Gumball, kids. Eat breakfast." said Nicole.

Soon...

"Your school looks bigger than i thought." said Stella.

"Gumball?" said Penny.

"Penny! I want you to meet someone!" said Gumball.

"Who are those?" said Penny.

"We are the Winx Club, guardian fairies of the magic dimension." said Bloom

"You are fairies?" said Penny.

"Yeah." said Tecna

"Everybody! Get to class or detention!" said Ms. Simian.

Suddenly, Gumball bumped into Principal. Brown

"Mr. Watterson, this is the millionth time you bumped into me. See you in detention, Watterson." said Principal Brown.

"You can't do that hairy baldy guy. Don't ever say that now get lost! Shoo! Shoo!" said Stella

"Nice one Stella! Let's get to class." said Gumball

In Class...

"Mr Watterson, who are those?" said Ms. Simian.

"They are our friends." said Darwin.

"No offence Anais, but your teacher looks stupid." whispered Stella

"Let's study." said Ms. Simian.

Recess is on.

"Hey Gumball. What are those?" said Tobias.

"They are our friends." said Gumball.

"Let's go home." said Darwin

After school...

"Hey Mom. We are home!" said Anais.

"Let's go to sleep." said Gumball


End file.
